Deductions, Army friends and Jealousy
by author's archive
Summary: John meets one of his army friends and seems to spent more time with him rather than Sherlock. Sherlock has this unusual feeling in the gut. After consultation, he understands that the feeling is jealousy. Do you think that he will admit it?
1. After The Case

The ambulance siren rang in the background. Many paramedics jumped out of it and they hurled the bleeding criminal towards the stretcher. The famous consulting detective Sherlock Holmes and his faithful friend Dr. John Watson had caught yet another killer in their history of criminal catching.

The case had been an easy one actually. The criminal was literally stupid. The crime was an easy to solve (at least for Sherlock. But the criminal was strong one. He did not confess to the many brutal murders he had committed. That made him harder to catch. Like most criminal, they could not chase and catch him nor could they convince him to confess. The criminal even went far enough to stab him. So john, not knowing what to do, shot the criminal in the leg. But the doctor side took over him and checked if said criminal was ok. Sherlock thought that it was useless but john insisted. When the sound of Ambulance and police vehicles had filled the background, John and Sherlock let the paramedics take charge and decided to leave even though Lestrade was persistent that they give their statement to do their share of paper work. Sherlock, always the impatient one, had left dragging John before even Lestrade could force them. Sherlock decided to take a cab home and they were comfortably seated in the back seat in complete silence.

John was gazing out of the window, looking out to the London streets. He enjoyed the night chases and he always felt as if he was back in the exciting atmosphere like in the army. The thought of his military career was always sad. He had missed the familiar rush of adrenaline when he was running through the battle field to an injured comrade. He had missed the feeling of immediate dread and excitement when confronting a threat. He also had memories of his fellow army friends. Bill Murray was a very great friend and he had saved John's life. He was the head nurse and he and John had saved many people. Working with Bill was fun and he was always loyal and considerate to others. John had been full in his thoughts but quickly came to the present as he saw a familiar figure standing in the streets, trying to hail a cab.

Looks like his thought has come back to life after all.


	2. The anonymous army man

John was surprised. He never thought that he would see his faithful army friend who he just thought of moments ago, hailing a cab. John couldn't conceal his excitement and without a moment's hesitation tapped the cabbie's shoulder twice. The cabbie was frustrated at being told to stop in middle of his drive, but John did not even give him a glance. Nor did he see Sherlock's look of utter amazement. Once the cab had stopped, he jumped out of it and faced his stunned old friend.

"Well captain Watson; never did I think that I would see you in between civilians." Bill stated jokingly nudging John in the shoulders.

"Nor did I ever imagine that I did see you in the London city. So acclimatized to seeing you in the battle field, that I cannot even imagine you in civilian clothes!"

During the conversation, Sherlock had seated himself in a comfortable position so that he could clearly see the two soldiers talking. Sherlock started observing them, and found out that John was exceptionally comfortable and the more they talked the more he aged less. It was obvious that the other man was older than John and he also had similar military haircut and fit body, just like how John was the first time he met him. The man did not have any luggage with him and he did not seem to be physically or mentally hurt and he didn't miss the military air around the guy. So conclusion: he came on for a vacation. He had a tan and his eyes look tired. Conclusion: he did not sleep during his flight. Considering the lack of luggage and the fact that if he had a hotel room, he would have freshened up and take rest. But he didn't. Final conclusion: He came for a short holiday and had only a few clothes in a handbag. He probably decided to stay at a friend's to avoid expense. The fact that John seems too comfortable (even more comfortable than with Sherlock) with the soldier screams that they had a career together. They trusted each other and had full faith in each other. The other man, while playfully bumping John with his shoulders were careful not to hurt his bad shoulder. That says that the man was well aware of his shoulder and John did not talk nor did he have any pride in having a shoulder with a bullet through it. That suggests that the two were very close and maybe the other man could also be the reason why John is still alive. John and the other might have been on the same unit taking the fact that they seem too close. They fought together and saved lives together. They trusted their life with each other. After his through diagnosis of the two comrades, he deeply wanted to know the name of this man that his friend so dearly trusted. John didn't even seem so free while talking with him, well judging the fact that they never talk about anything else other than crime scenes and dead bodies, he still wanted to know the reason behind his friend's abrupt easiness.

No longer wanting to take the suspense, he jumped out of the cab and slammed the door loudly to announce his presence. Both the men turned and stared at Sherlock. Sherlock couldn't resist the silence and took the initiative and stepped closer to the duo. He cleared his throat loudly and spoke.

"John, I always thought that you are the one with disciplinary and do you mind introducing us?" Sherlock said loudly and clearly.

John was momentarily surprised about his friend's sudden interest. But the stunned silence only lasted for a minute and then John introduces the other two men.

"Sherlock, this is Bill Murray, my old army friend and colleague. Bill, this is Sherlock Holmes, my colleague and current flat mate." John introduced.

Sherlock cringed at the use of 'friend' for Murray and 'colleague' for himself. Really? John only considered him as a colleague? After all these years?

Bill extended his hand to Sherlock, but instead of accepting it, he gave a curt nod and then turned and walked away, his coat flying dramatically leaving John bewildered and Bill confused about what happened to the consulting detective.


	3. Conversations

Warnings: Nil

Disclaimers: The usual (I do not own Sherlock or any other characters in it.) Only the plot is mine. I make no money out of it.

A.N: Hello everyone! It's been a long time since I updated and please constructive critizms are very welcomed because they make me improve. And appreciation is also (of course) welcomed. And if any of you recommend any type of story you want I would be happy to write it for you!

And please believe me I am only 11 (it's a very young age). And I do what I can do. Please don't be so hard with me!

You're sincere Author

It was late in the night. Everybody might have finished their daily chores and now was the time were people found time to spent with their families and friends. At least that's what _normal_ people do. Sherlock always being the 'non- normal' one was stationed at the Kitchen table. Or more like _experimental table_. Anyway, Sherlock did not think what was better. A case in the day and a brand new interesting experiment at the night! Nothing could be more perfect! He was testing the amount of ear wax present in the ears after the death. What normal people did was so boring. He didn't see what normal people gained by doing stupid things like watching telly and having conversations. Well that would explain that John does not take interest in having domestic conversations with Sherlock. And that thought made the evenings happenings some sense. He hated to admit it but he had this feeling in his gut that he has never experienced before. But putting the 'unusual' feeling in his gut, he wondered when John would return home. Sherlock had stormed off after the introductions between his trusted army friends and didn't know what Bill Murray and John planned on doing the next. The cab was still waiting for them but, John might have ideas to go to the local pub or café so they have a more private place to talk about their life and happenings. Sherlock was always known by many to be the impatient and all those people were quite right. But for now he kept his attention on the current experiment wondering when his experiment will be over and when he would start feeling bored again.

After sometime late in the night, Sherlock heard (of course Sherlock Holmes wouldn't sleep if on an experiment on a case) heavy footsteps echoed down from the case. The heaviness of the footsteps told him that he was slightly drunk, but did not stumble so he wasn't full drunken. So maybe he had some pints from the local pub. But following the first set of heavy footsteps (of course they were John's) there were an even heavier pair. There was a slight sound of mumbling but it could be mumbling nonsense out of drunkenness or maybe they were having a conversation. The second pair obviously being John's army friend's (he decided not to call him by the name) did not make it better. John rarely came home drunk if not ever. He knew that sometimes John made a few visits to the pub but never came out drunk. Unlike his sister, he knew how to control himself. That was something that he admire about the other man. Both of the friends walked into the room each other's arm around the other's shoulder and seemingly laughing about a joke. They didn't appear to be so drunk When John saw Sherlock at the kitchen staring at him; he seemed disapproved of Sherlock staying so late up at night but left it alone for the time being.

"Well Sherlock, Bill here is my friend and Bill this is Sherlock. Oh, well you have met before. What the main thing, Sherlock, is that Bill here doesn't have to a place to stay and he has only came for a short vacation. He says that he has a nearby friend, who he could stay at, but he thought it would be better if he would stay with me. As we share a flat, he staying here should also have your permission. So, is it ok if Bill stays here for a week?" John asked.

Sherlock considered for a moment, and then kind of hesitantly nodded his head to show his approval. John ignored his hesitancy and grinned.

"Maybe Bill, you can go for the couch tonight. Let me get you a pillow and blanket." And he walked upstairs.

Now there was only silence. After John had bolted up, both of them had been standing in an awkward silence. John's friend seems to want to talk to Sherlock but, Sherlock's stern look directed at him did not give any room for conversations. Sherlock on the other hand, had started to use the time to analyses the man more. His mind fired off deductions and longed to reveal his insecurities but didn't. After a really long times the other man spoke up.

"So has it been long since you and John has been friends?" Bill asked carefully, as if scared he will break a line.

"3 years" he answered back confidently.

"Oh…. so long time, eh" Bill asked again with a twinge of nervousness.

Then silence.

Then after some moments Bill again seems too nervous and Sherlock finally lost patients.

"You know that I won't bite right." Sherlock retorted in his usual are-you-that-stupid-to-really-think-that tone.

"What! Oh no…. it's just that you don't seem to be a very 'people person' and you also look very short tempered." Bill answered slightly taken back by the sudden.

Then after some time Bill gained some confidence to speak to the younger and more impatient man.

"Uhh….. So you and John seem to be very good buddies, you know considering all that John has spoken to me about you."

Sherlock snorted. "Obviously"

"So how did John and you actually meet?" Sherlock asked. At least he could try.

"Oh well, that is a very long story. Me and John –"Bill started to say but was interrupted by Sherlock.

"John and I, not me and John" Sherlock corrected being the ever English Grammar King.

"Ok then, John and _I_ have been in the same unit in the army. When he joined, I was working as a field nurse. Usually new doctors are appointed in the base. John was one of them. But as time passes, John became exceptional at working under pressure and proved to be a brilliant doctor as well as a brave solider. And not to mention his marksmanship. The man's aim cannot go wrong even from kilometers distance. Our commanding officers and General thought that he was worth for a promotion to the post of lieutenant. Nobody had achieved such a position in such a short period of time. They were also confident that he would do well as a field surgeon. And he was put to our unit. That was how we met. I still remember our days back in there and I should say John is a remarkable man." Bill said the last part with admiration."

 _Yes, John is a_ very _remarkable man_. Sherlock agreed but did not say it out loud.


End file.
